Patch Pongo
'Patch Pongo '''is a major character introduced into the Adventure series after ''Atticus and Patch's London Adventure. Patch is first seen when Atticus settles into the Dearly home, meeting the puppies, and instantly befriends Patch and the two become very close during the adventure and Atticus even adopts Patch in the end, taking him on many adventures with their friends and family. Biography Patch is one of the original 15 puppies. He feels lonely and left out oftentimes with his family, thinking that he's just one of the famous 101 Dalmatians, and longs for a chance to become separate and leave the shadow of his brothers and sisters. He is a good pup, very adventurous, bold, and strong-minded. Atticus and Patch are very close after their first adventure together and often go on various adventures with each other. Patch being in the main cast also gives more of an animal perspective on adventures such as him being the godfather of Air Bud's puppies and acts as a mentor to them along with his girlfriend, Collette (Lady and the Tramp) who is also their godmother. It has been said after Patch moved into the Fudo home, Cherry met him and taught him how to be brave and independent. She often calls him "Spot" despite that not being his name, and she slowly warms up to him since he's apart of their little family. Patch isn't sure what to make of Cherry like many others who have met her after Atticus proclaims her as his best friend, and he calls Patch "his best dog friend". Patch also becomes like a son figure to Lucky (Pound Puppies) and Cookie (Pound Puppies) and after he meets The Pound Puppies, he loves them as parental figures whenever they visit each other. Patch is also often seen going on adventures with Tom and Jerry, being a friend to both of them to show that all animals can befriend each other despite their species difference, and sometimes helps out Robyn Starling with her own magic. Patch is also sometimes accompanied with his favorite niece, Oddball who really looks up to him. Trivia * Patch has become big and strong overtime due to Atticus's teachings, being nearly as strong as Atticus himself at times. *Many characters, such as Cherry and Drell often refer to Patch as "Spot" simply for being a Dalmatian. *Patch also has a human form and often sneaks into school with Atticus and the others, though he uses his dog form in Magic School and takes up lessons on being a magical familiar with the help of Salem Saberhagen. *In early stories before The Pound Puppies story, Patch could only be heard as barking, but after discovering Puppy Power, he often speaks to those in the magical world who are able to know about him talking and usually talks to mess with evil people. *In the 1961 animation, his collar doesn't have a tag hanging from it, but in Patch's London Adventure, it is shown to have one. However, this is somewhat justified because the farm tag was attached to it in the sequel. *Patch has two different colored ears: one black and one white. In the original film, his white ear was on the left, and his black ear was on the right. In one scene, he had two black ears like his father and brother. In the sequel, his two different colored ears have changed. His black ear was on the left, and his white ear was on the right. Patch was the only Dalmatian pup with a black ear. *His appearance in the TV series undergoes a drastic change; he appears to be fatter and more muscular, as well as having a deeper-pitched voice. Additionally, his red collar is replaced with a rope tied around his neck. He keeps his signature black patch on his right eye, though. This is similar to how he appears in the books. *He is the only Dalmatian with black markings at birth (Dalmatians are notably born pure white). *Patch had no trouble barking in the first film, but as shown in the sequel, he has a squeaky bark. *Patch is shown to be a hardcore Thunderbolt fan, knowing all 72 episodes by heart. *At the post credits of the sequel, Patch is shown to be the new sidekick of Thunderbolt's show. *According to Disney animators, Patch has 32 spots. Category:Canon Characters Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Dogs Category:Cousins Category:Familiars